The New Life of Isabella Swan
by Lauran24
Summary: STORY IS ADOPTED! Edward left in NM and Victoria showed up later and took Bella. What happens when a certain southern vamp helps her escape? Drama is bound to follow. Not for under 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters. That belongs to SM. I just enjoy playing with them. This story is not for the faint of heart. Please do not read if you are under the age of 18.**

**A/N: This was written as "The new life of Isabella Swan" by another author last year sometime and she only got seven chapters written, but I adopted it as my own and will try to finish it. There might be some slight differences but it's still pretty much the same.**

**Warnings: Language, talk of rape and blood play. Also some talk of violence.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

Walking down the dark street towards my apartment, I noticed a figure following behind me. I kept my heart rate and breathing normal just in case he is a vampire and could hear it. I don't want him to know that I know he is following me.

I know it is stupid to walk by myself at night but that's the only way I have to get back and forth to work. I don't own a vehicle and my job is only a few blocks away. Normally, I don't work night shifts so I usually don't have this problem.

I concentrate on my follower and notice that I don't have the normal tingles that run down my spine and the shivers that take over my body when in company of a vampire. I guess he is just a normal human and not a supernatural being. This makes things easier if he decides he wants to attack.

Only one more block then I will be somewhat safe. Safe from the human's maybe, but not the vampires. One thing that I have learned over the past five years since the Cullen's left would be how to fight and stand up for myself. Before I just had everyone else do it for me. Well, no one was around to protect me when Victoria decided that she wanted to play house with the pet human. Of course, my fighting abilities didn't help me when one of her lackeys decided to drink from me or rape me but at least I tried and I didn't give up willingly.

Finally reaching home, I quickly ducked into the building and made my way up stairs to my door. After unlocking it and stepping inside, I released the breath I was holding. I might know how to defend myself against a would-be rapist or attacker but that doesn't mean I still don't get scared shitless.

I make my way into the kitchen to put last night lasagna in the microwave. While that's heating I go into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Taking off my clothes, I stand in front of the mirror and look at my body. I normally would not look in the mirror if I am undressed because I am so repulsed by what I see. The scars that mark by body are hideous and disgusting. I have a few hundred vampire bite marks on my body; every inch is covered. I also have one on my right cheek and that was Victoria's way of letting other vampires know that I was a pet and that they couldn't mess with me. She left marks on my neck saying if I survived long enough to find a mate than they wouldn't be able to mark me. She also let me know that nobody would want me because of the scars. It's true that humans can't really tell what they are but they can feel them and if the light shines just right on them you would be able to see the scars.

I'm not ever going to get married anyway and I know for sure that no vampire would mate with me so I have nothing to worry about.

Who would love me anyways?

Stepping into the shower, I let the hot water run all over me, just thinking about my life now.

I work at a bar a few blocks away and make a decent amount of money for someone that lives alone and only has to worry about paying rent. My utilities are included since this place is such a dump. I usually make pretty good tips but I put what extra I have up so I can move when the time comes again.

I don't stay in one place longer than six months; if I do, than I have a chance of Vicky finding me and bringing me back to her little compound. I was finally able to escape last year after spending four years with her. Yes, I said earlier that the Cullen's left five years ago and then I said I was with Victoria for four years before I escaped last year. If you do the math than you know that she took me right after they left. Two weeks to be exact. I know that she is looking for me and I know that it wouldn't take much to find me. I'm sure she knows exactly where I am but she likes the cat and mouse game. She loves it when I run because it makes the game so much better for her.

Getting out of the shower and heading to my room, I put on my usual nighttime outfit; baggy sweats and a long thermal shirt. If I was going anywhere I would put on my skinny jeans and black chucks. The only time I wear anything different is when I am working then I wear the outfit they provided me with; a white shirt with their logo on the front left side and a black mini skirt. I had to buy the knee high hooker boots; I would never have worn boots before because I was so clumsy and tripped over thin air. But with all the training Victoria put me through and my theory of some venom left in my system, I can walk straight and haven't tripped once.

I head back to the kitchen to get my food then I pour myself a glass of wine. I love coming home after a long day of work to get a glass of wine and read a romance novel. It helps me unwind and the romance novel is my only companion knowing I will never have another.

Sitting on the old couch in my small living room I take a huge drink and think back five years ago after the fucking Cullen's left me and the two weeks that led up to Victoria's arrival.

_Flashback_

_I knew something was wrong with Edward because the last three days he was acting distant and not talking much to me. Three days after that fateful birthday party, Edward was waiting at my house for me after school. He didn't show up today and none of his siblings were there again either. I haven't seen any of his family since the night he brought me home._

_Parking the truck, I opened the door and step out. I notice that he hasn't moved from beside the porch and he hasn't looked up at me either. I have become use to this lately. Not having a good feeling about his visit, I walk over to him and wait for him to talk._

"_Take a walk with me Bella." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. He still hasn't looked up but he gestured with his hand towards the trail behind my house. _

_Why is he taking me in the woods? Oh god, he plans on breaking up with me and it's easier to do out here so he can run away afterwards. My heart speeds up and my breath quickens. I know he notices but he keeps walking and then stops about a hundred feet in. I can still see my house from here. Obviously he doesn't want me to get lost once he leaves._

"_Bella, I can't put you in anymore danger so my family and I are leaving. They already left the night of your party or they would have told you goodbye." He finally looked at me while he was talking and I wished he hadn't. His eyes were cold and distant, and the color of onyx._

"_Edward, please don't leave. The paper cut was a mistake and I am sure Jasper feels bad about lunging at me. Don't punish me for a stupid mistake that nobody could have stopped. I love you and I want to be with you forever." I was not past begging for him to stay._

"_Bella, my family and I are monsters. I tried telling you this from the beginning but you were too stubborn to listen to me. I do love you, but having you with us is dangerous not only for you but for us. The Volturi could find out about you and then we will all pay. Don't worry, I am doing this for your own good and I promise you will forget us over time. And don't worry about how I will feel; my kind has plenty of distractions." What the hell? I know he did not just spout all of that shit out and expect me to be ok with it and just let him go._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Edward? Do you actually believe all that shit you just said? Yes, you tried telling me from the beginning but if you remember correctly, you was also being stubborn and not staying away from me. Maybe then I would have stayed away. I really do not believe that you love me if you are leaving me here knowing that any moment the Volturi could show up and kill me. You are just worried about yourself and the trouble you will get into if they find out. You should have known the consequences from the beginning and stayed away from me. Oh, and you think I will forget about you and your family? Did you forget that I have a scar on my wrist from James that will be there forever and I will remember every time I look at it? Did you also forget about said vampire and the fact that maybe his mate might want revenge? I know you have many distractions and I just hope that you will be happy. But I am warning you, if the Volturi found out about me I will make sure they make you pay too. Even if I have to turn into a vampire to see that it gets done." I was pissed now and I wasn't about to beg him any longer._

_If that is how he wants to act, than fine. It just sounds to me that he was waiting for an excuse to leave._

"_I don't think the Volturi will show up here, and you were saying that I should have known the consequences, well you can blame that on Carlisle for never informing me. I knew we had to keep the secret but I figured since you are my mate that it was ok. But I never planned on changing you, so Carlisle said I was breaking the main rule about exposure. I am sure you will be safe once we move. They will know we don't live here anymore so there would be no point in them coming here. As for Victoria, James was not her mate. They were companions but not mates. I read it in both of their minds, so I don't believe she will come looking for any of us. I didn't expect you to forget, I was just hoping you would so you could move on with a human male and have babies and live a healthy life. I don't believe you would get revenge on me since you love me and plus you wouldn't be able to hurt your mate."_

_He really is talking bullshit._

"_Edward, for someone that is one hundred years old and can read minds, you are incredibly dumb. Listen to yourself. You think we are mates but mates cannot hurt each other. Well, if we were than you would not be leaving me and telling me to find someone else. You would also want to turn me and spend forever with me if I was in fact your mate. You are also hurting me and I really wish that I could kick your ass right now. I would love to watch each piece of you burn. Now, if we were mates I would not hate you so much and would not wish you to be dead. And another thing that you said that sounds dumb is that Carlisle never informed you of the Volturi and rules. You read fucking minds Edward, how could you not know? Plus, I remember that first day you took me to your house to meet your family. On the tour of Carlisle's study you pointed to a picture and told me that they were the three kings of the entire vampire world and that he lived with them for a decade. You are really fucking stupid if you think I will believe what you are saying." God I have never been this pissed before. I knew he wasn't my mate while we were together but I still loved him. And to think he never wanted to turn me. I should have realized that when he sucked James's venom out. I just thought that he wanted his own venom to be the one to change me._

"_Bella please do not curse, it is un-lady like. You are wrong about of us, we are mates. I just love you enough to let you go and have a happy life with someone that could give you the things that I never could. I do not like the fact that another guy will be touching you. And I don't like to think about you having someone else's babies. I cannot stay any longer; my family will be worried if I do not make it to our house by nightfall. Goodbye Isabella and remember that I love you." With that said he was gone._

_I didn't break down, and I didn't cry. I walked back to my house and began dinner for Charlie. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that I cried for him. I would finish school, graduate and then move off for college. I want to get far away from here so I won't have the memories of the Cullen's. I would be happy to forget about them but I know that I never will be able too. And I will keep my promise; if I was to turn into a vampire than I will get my revenge not only on Edward but on the others too. Well maybe not Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie because they were the only true ones in that family._

_End of flashback_

After that day, all I did was go to school and then come home to cook and do homework. Really the same thing as before just without Edward and the rest of the Cullen's in my life. Actually, it was nice and I got to spend more time with my dad. Then two weeks later I got a visit from Victoria.

_Flashback_

_I was standing at the stove cooking dinner when the front door flew open. Spinning around so quickly I lost my balance and fell over onto the floor._

_I look up when I heard a very familiar voice._

"_Oh honey, I'm home!" Then I hear her cackle and it sent shivers down my spine. _

"_Ww what do you want?" I already knew, so I don't know why I asked. I was scared shitless and a stuttering mess. Hopefully, I will pass out before pissing myself._

"_Isabella, you should already know what I want; a mate for a mate. I want revenge and I will start with you. But I will not kill you just yet. Oh no, I will prolong your torture as long as you can handle it. Then I will let you rest and start all over again. You will be begging me to stop. I will not let you be changed because I have no doubt that you would kill me the first chance you get. Riley, will you pick Miss Swan up so we can get going. I am ready to begin the games."_

"_But Edward left me! We are not mates so why are you coming after me? I wasn't the one to kill James; he shouldn't have come after me. I did nothing for him to want to kill me." I was still shaking but I wasn't going to let her get the best of me._

"_I know he left you. We went to their house first before coming here. I noticed that their scents were at least two weeks old. I don't really care if you were mates or not; you are the reason my James is dead. And I will be the reason you die, then I will kill that whole fucked up family. They should not be vampires; they are a disgrace to our kind. So come along now, I am getting impatient. Since you helped me Riley, I will let you call dibs on her little innocence. But I get first taste of her mouthwatering blood."_

_Oh god, she is going to let this vampire rape me and then she is going to drink from me. Please someone help me. I know the Cullen's left but didn't Alice see this? I thought she was my best friend._

_The vampire named Riley came over and picked me up. I was really scared of him, he was huge. Like bigger than Emmett huge. I told Edward she would come back for me but he didn't listen. That's just another clue that he didn't love me. I guess I was only a pet to that family and when they got tired of me they moved on. Well, looks like I'm about to get a new owner._

_End of flashback_

That night Victoria and Riley ran with me all the way to Montana to a compound she had there. Along with Riley and her, there were ten other vampires. When we got to the compound, Riley left me in the basement where I couldn't escape. There were no windows and the door locked on the outside. I spent the next four years in that same room.

I had my own bathroom in there and when someone wanted to feed off of me or rape me they just came in there and then left.

Of course, she let me out but it wasn't to get fresh air. I would train a few hours a day and then get put back into my room. She told me that she was never going to let me be changed but she liked to watch me fight with other humans. You know how some people like to watch cock fights or dog fights? Well these vampires liked betting on human fights. If you didn't win, well you would either become a slave or they would just eat you. There were a few times that I didn't win but of course the death route wasn't for me. I would have to service the ones that bet on me and lost. Victoria made me train more because she didn't like losing money.

Every Saturday and Sunday would be a fight, while the rest of the week I trained, rested, and she got her pleasure out of me. There were many times I wished for death but I gave up begging her to stop because it was useless. She would just do worse and make it hurt more.

Coming out of memory lane, I look to the clock and realize that it's already past midnight and I have to be at work at 10 in the morning. Sighing, I headed to the kitchen to wash my dishes and then the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was done I walked to bed and just collapsed from a long day at work then remembering some of the past.

I set my alarm for 8 o'clock then proceeded to pass out.

**A/N: So what do you think? I do not have a Beta and I have tried to fix most of the mistakes so don't be too hard on me when you find them. Thanks for reading and I will not complain if I don't get reviews, I just enjoy writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I am not SM. I just like Bella being with other people besides Edward. To me Edward is too prudish and to old school. Please do not read if under the age of 18.**

**A/N: I do not have a set scheldule that I will be following with posting new chapters. I do have a life and kids that require my attention. I decided to go ahead and post this chapter also. It is shorter and I wanted to go ahead and get it out.**

**Warnings: Language and mention of torture.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

Reaching over I hit the off button on my alarm clock. Stretching, I crawl out of bed and towards the shower. The hot water always wakes me up and loosens up my tense muscles. It's been awhile since I worked out so I get really bad muscle cramps and muscle spasms that get really painful.

Finally finished washing my body and hair, I step out to dry off. Usually I wear my hair up but today I feel like blow drying it out and straighten it. Maybe add a little make up were normally I wear moisturizer and lip gloss. Today for some reason seems like a good day.

After getting dressed in my work uniform, I head to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice. Once done, I look to the clock and see that I still had an hour till I had to be there. I go to the living room to read the rest of my romance novel that I started a few days before.

Sometimes I wish that I had someone to come home to and make love to whenever I wanted. I will never have that or a normal life. I will be running until she decides to catch me and when that happens, I know that I would never get the chance to escape because she would chain me to the wall. I was very lucky to get the chance that I got. I remember the day that I escaped clearly.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the basement waiting for someone to come in and get their daily drink or fuck, whatever they wanted. I heard the door creak open and I sat up on the bed a little straighter._

_The person that came down the stairs was a vampire that I have never seen before. He was tall with a muscular frame and shaggy dark brown hair. There was just a certain charm about him. I noticed that his exposed skin was covered in scars. Vampire bites. They screamed 'back the fuck off.' Too bad vampires don't think that about mine. Mine just seem to attract them and say 'I taste good, do you want to try?'_

_Looking up I noticed he stopped a few feet away and was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't understand. I stood up and bowed my head in submission like Victoria showed me. I do not want to piss any vampires off especially this one. I was a human and I could smell the danger coming off of him._

"_How would you like me?" I was told to ask any time I met a new vampire. I knew how the regulars like me so when they came in I just assumed that position._

"_Well, hello sweet than'. I don' wanna eat ya, or take advantage of ya. My name is Peter and I am here ta free ya. You see I have a "gift" were I just know shit. Don't ask me how it works just know that it does and it is never wrong. Well my "gift" informed me that I needed ta be here and I would know what that was when I arrived. Well, I arrived and found out that I needed ta get ya out of here. The Major will be highly pissed off when he finds out and he would tear me limb for limb and burn all the pieces while my mate watched. I don't want that to happen so I'm gonna rescue ya from this shit hole. How long ya been here for?"_

_Well isn't he just the cutest thing. How am I supposed to believe him about me getting out of here? I guess I will just have to take a chance and see if he is telling the truth. It's not like Victoria will kill me so I have nothing to lose if I was caught. And who the hell is the Major and why would he kill Peter when he finds out I am here? I think I have heard a few vampires mention him in passing saying he was the most deadly and fearful of all vampires. So what does he want from me? Looking to Peter I notice he is waiting on my response._

"_Umm, I have been here right at four years. The only time I come out of this basement is to train and fight. Why are you helping me and who the hell is the Major? What does he want with me?"_

_I want to know the answers but I want to hurry up and leave too._

"_Well angel, the Major is extremely feared among our kind and he is also my venom brother and sire. He would kill me because my "gift" is telling me that ya are very special to him. I am not sure why yet, but I just know ya got ta get out of here and run. When I tell ya to, you will run and not look back. Find a place ta stay away from here and do not stay in one place for too long. When the time is right I will find ya and deliver you ta the place ya belong. Now take this money and run on the count of three._

_One. _

_Two._

_Three._

_Go NOW!"_

_I was up those stairs as fast as my legs would take me. I don't know how I was able to avoid the vampires that were usually around but I know I did and I didn't look back or question what happened. All I know was I escaped and no one stopped me._

_The first city I came to I bought a bus ticket and went south. I knew that just because I lived where the sun shined all the time I wouldn't be safe from vampires. So I made sure I did everything during the day and stayed in at night. All anyone had to do was follow my scent back to where I was staying._

_I got my first job waitressing and got a place to stay close by. Six months later, I upped and moved to another city about two hundred miles away. _

_End of flashback_

So far I have lived in three differently places and have not encountered any vamps. Peter never said when he would find me just that he would when the time was right. I will be forever grateful to him and I owe him my life. Noticing it was time to head to work, I got up to put my hooker boots on then grabbed my keys and purse. Locking the door, I walked down the stairs and out into the warm humid air of New Mexico.

**A/N: This chapter wasn't as long but I wanted to stop here and then have next chapter pick up while she is working. Sorry again for any mistakes. Let me know what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight all rights are SM. If I did write twilight the couples would be Jasper/Bella, Peter/Bella, or Paul/Bella.**

**A/N: I'm posting this chapter since it's finished but I will not be posting another until I complete chapter 8. Hopefully it will be finished this weekend. **

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for following!**

**Warnings: language, mild violence, and almost rape.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Work was hectic today. It was a Friday and we were busy around lunch time. During the day, the bar is a grill and just serves food. After 5 pm we open up the bar and serve drinks as well as food. I was constantly moving and my feet were killing me.

"Hey Bella, when you get a chance will you come up to the bar. I need to talk to you for a minute." We were short-handed tonight, so I was taking the orders and delivering the food while my boss Amy tended to the bar and the drink orders.

"Sure let me take this food over to table five and I will be right there." I was wondering what she needed to talk about.

After giving the two girls at table five their food I made my way toward the bar. "What's up Amy? I haven't done anything have I?" Please don't fire me.

"No, you haven't done anything so don't worry. I was just wondering if you could work a few more hours tonight. I know you get off at six but I was hoping you could stay till eight. Mandie's babysitter won't be able to get to her house till seven-thirty. You don't have to, I can try to get someone else in here."

Whew. I thought I was in trouble. I guess I can stay a little while longer, what's two more hours?

"Yea Amy, that's fine. I'm not doing anything tonight anyways; just staying at home by myself." I never do anything or go out anywhere. Just work and home and once a week I head to the supermarket across town to get my food and necessities. Like I said earlier, the more I am out of the open the better.

Eight o'clock finally came and I was able to leave and not come back till Monday. That was the deal if I worked those two extra hours tonight. I just want to go home now and soak in the bath tub full of hot water and bubble bath. I am still having a weird feeling about today though. Something just seems off. I hope to make it home without any problems. Lord, please just get me there safe and I promise to stay inside all weekend.

Well, it was just my luck that as soon as I stepped outside I got pulled into the ally way next door. I started struggling when I felt the gun pressed into my back.

"Stop it you little bitch. You better not say one word or I won't hesitate to shoot your ass. I want all of your money and I know you have some because you just got off work. Once you hand the money over, I am going to have a fun time burying my dick in that sweet cunt of yours. Now, do as I say and you won't get hurt."

I quit struggling when I felt the gun. But if he thinks that will stop me, than he is sorely mistaken. I have been through worse and I'm not about to have him kill me over a hundred dollars. But first he is going to get a piece of my mind.

"Well asshole, if you think a gun will stop me from kicking your ass than go ahead and pull the trigger. I am not scared of a fucking gun. You do not know of all the hell I have been through and I will be damned if my life comes to end tonight by a gun. You can shoot me and you can take my money but you will not be sticking your greasy, stinky, shriveled up dick in my, as you say, cunt. Now, if you let go of me I will gladly hand you the money. But as soon as you get it you better take off running." I was pissed. I don't care about the fucking money but I am not letting another person take advantage of me unless they are vampires and I can't fight them off.

"You better watch that mouth of yours slut, before I stick something in it to shut you up. I don't like my pets talking back to me. I have a gun and I am bigger than you so what do you think you could do to me? I will let you go, but don't try anything funny. I would hate to have to kill you before I could play."

The bastard is sick. Let him try to stick something in my mouth. I would bite it off than shove it down his throat. He doesn't want to fuck with me. And his little comment about me being a pet, well that was all it took for me to decide that he will not be leaving here tonight. If he does leave than I know that I wont be his only victim. I can't let this happen to someone else. If the gunshot wouldn't attract attention than I would bet all the money I have that he would still try to rape me.

Turning around to look at him I see that I was right about being greasy and stinky. He is a little bit taller than my 5'4 height and weighs probably 250 pounds. Really fucking gross. Just as I was about to pull the pepper spray out of my purse I feel the familiar tingle run down my spine. Well, I guess I want have to kill Mr. stinky tonight. Looks like someone is about to get dinner. Good luck getting passed the smell and grease caked on his skin.

"Well Mr. stinky, it looks like I don't have to get my hands dirty tonight. Too bad because I was really enjoying all the ways I could torture you. My favorite was sticking your own dick down your throat and gagging you with it. That way you could never use it again." I could hear the low chuckle coming from behind me. I don't think Mr. stinky did because he is looking at me like I am crazy.

"You are one crazy bitch. What the hell are you talking about? Never mind, I really don't care and I don't have time for your crazy ass games. Someone is likely to come down here any minute, so shut the hell up and give me your fucking money. Then I want you to get on the ground and suck my dick. I don't want to hear you say anything else or I will use this gun."

This guy is the crazy one. Where the fuck is this vampire at anyways? Is he enjoying the show? Hopefully he want decide to eat my ass too. I could run away while he is taking care of sir gag a lot.

"What the fuck are you waiting for sparkles? I don't have all day and my feet are killing me. I just want to go home and take a nice long bath. Unless you plan on sucking me dry too; which would really suck because my favorite TV show comes on tonight and I didn't push record on the DVR. So come on out and take care of your business." This guy in front of me must really think I am crazy. He has no clue what I am talking about.

"I said for you to shut the fu…" He was suddenly cut off by a vicious growl.

"Ya don't talk ta ladies that way asshole. So how about ya shut the fuck up before I ask the lady here what kind of torture ta put ya through. And trust me, ya much rather it be me who kills ya instead of her. She won't show any mercy and she will make it very painful. So sweet thang, I usually like it when someone offers me a meal but I got ta say that ya pick the worse ones. How the hell am I s'pose ta drain him when he makes me want ta gag? I think he might smell better if he shit himself. And that is just fuckin' gross. Let me finish McStinky off than I will walk ya back ta ya apartment because I know ya got a lot ta ask. You can turn around if it disturbs ya. Wouldn't want ya scared of me."

Before I knew it he had the guy pinned to the brick wall by his throat. Once the guy got a good look at Peter and seen his eyes he probably did shit on himself.

"I don't like how ya treated my friend here. I know she wasn't the first of ya victims and she wouldn't have been ya last. I am goin' to send ya ta hell where ya belong and I just hope that the devil doesn't kick ya back out with the way ya smell. Well, goodbye Earl." Peter was being a smart ass.

I was laughing my ass off. I wondered if that was the guy's actual name or was he just thinking of the song. He comes off as listening to country so it could have been the song. It was still funny as hell though. I am glad that it was Peter that showed up and not some random nomad.

I saw Peter pull away from the guy with a disgusted look on his face. Yea, I wouldn't have eaten the dude. I can only imagine what he smelled like to a vampire when he smelled like two week old cabbage and sour milk to me. Not a pretty combination.

"Fuck that was gross. I am never lettin' ya hunt for me again angel. Next time I will let ya kill them however ya see fit. Now, let me just throw him in the dumpster and light it and then we can walk ta ya apartment. We will have ta leave quickly because this isn't gonna smell to pretty."

"Peter I was just wondering. Was his name really Earl or was you singing that country song?"

"Oh it was both. It was pretty fittin' wasn't it?" This is one of the funniest vamps that I know. And it helps that he is really hot. Too bad he has a mate because I would so fuck him.

"You're just too funny. I never knew a vamp to be so funny. All the ones I have known were too uptight, too bitchy, or too moody. But you are just right."

"Aww, thanks sugar. Ya aren't so bad ya self. Now let's get goin', we got lots ta talk about and not much time. Ya do know that ya are goin' have to leave this place. I think it will be best if ya come to stay at my house with me and Char. Ya would be safer and my 'gift' is tellin' me that some shit is about ta happen. I already said the Major would kick my ass if ya get hurt and I will be the first to admit that I am scared of him. Ya just don't piss the major off and fuckin' with you would piss him off. Ya might not like stayin' with me but ya don't have much of a choice and ya know I'm right. Plus I think you and my Char will get along just great. She doesn't have any female friends and I know she would love ta have one."

As much as I hated to admit it he was right. It might not be such a bad thing to live with him. And if he is willing to put up with all of my drama than I guess I can put up with his crazy ass. I just want to know who the fuck this Major guy is and what he wants with me.

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I get tired of writing these but I don't want to get in trouble for stealing. SM owns everything twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. I've had field trips and everything else this week. Thanks for all of your reviews and for favoriting!**

**Warnings: language, Peter talks about his history**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Sitting across from Peter in my living room, I look at him waiting for him to start talking. I have a shit load of questions and we aren't leaving here until he answers every one of them. It's been awhile since I have been around vamps but it stills amazes me how stunningly beautiful they are. I want to be changed but I know that I will forever carry my scars with me. Maybe once I am changed my scars will repeal vampires and they will know to stay away.

Peter clears his throat to get my attention. Looking up I see he has a big smile on his face. God, I feel so embarrassed, I hope he doesn't know what I was thinking about.

"What's gotcha blushin' there darlin'? Anythin' ya want to share with me? Ya know, I could tell that you were turned on while watchin' me drain Earl earlier. If I didn't have a mate and the Major wouldn't kick my ass, than I would have thrown ya up against that brick wall and fucked ya brains out." The bastard was smug. I ought to hit that look off his face but it would just break my hand and possibly cause him to eat me if I was to spill blood.

"I wasn't thinking of anything. Sometimes I just blush because it's a natural occurrence for me. I might have been a little turned on earlier and no it doesn't happen with just anybody. That was actually the first time it did happen. And we aren't here to talk about me getting turned on. So, start talking and you aren't leaving till you tell me everything and all my questions are answered. By the way, where is your mate?" I give him my best stern look. It must have looked crazy because he started laughing.

"Well angel, it looks like you are goin' to be up all night and my mate is at home. We didn't know how you would respond with a female around, so I thought it best to just come alone. Now, there are a few things I can't tell ya but I will let ya know everythin' else. Now, ya know about my "gift", well it also told me that I needed ta be here tonight. So, I followed and that was when I saw ya. I've wanted to look for ya after I let you go, but I figured my "gift" would let me know when I was needed."

He wasn't answering what I wanted to know.

"I know all of that. What I want to know is who this Major guy that you keep talking about is and what he has to do with me? When I was with Victoria at her compound, I overheard a few vampires mention his name in passing. They said that he was the most feared and powerful among the vampire race. But who is he exactly and how do I come about in all of this?"

"Well, what those vampires said is true. I don't really want ta tell his story 'cause it's his to tell, so I will just tell ya mine. I was born in 1860 in a town in Texas; I don't really remember the name, just that it was small. I don't remember much of my childhood or any of my family either. Well, when I was 18 I joined the army 'cause that's all I wanted ta do when I got old enough; join the army and fight in the war. I was 20 years old when I left the bar that night. I went one way and all my buddies went the other. See, I had a weaker version of my "gift" when I was a human. Well that night my "gift" told me to go the other way by myself, so that's what I did.

Roundin' a dark corner, I was grabbed and dragged to the nearest ally. All I recall was the sting in my neck and then the fire spreddin' all through my body. I thought that I had died and gone ta hell. I finally got what was comin' to me for killin' all those people in the army and not feelin' guilty about it. What I didn't know was that I was gettin' turned into a vampire and that I would burn from the venom for three days. It was agonizin', and then all the pain started goin' ta my heart. After it got to my heart it stopped. I opened my eyes and the first thin' I saw was two young boys lyin' on the ground. I didn't realize what happened till I was done drainin' them. I was repulsed but I soon got over that when I found out what it feels like ta be starved for not followin' orders.

I found out that I was recruited and turned to be in what is called the Southern Vampire Wars. My mistress was gatherin' up an army of newborn vampires to go and take out other covens that lived in the south. By takin' them out we gained their territory and received more towns ta feed from. What you have to know is that a vampire marks their territory, so once they have laid claim, you can't feed there. They will have the right to kill anyone who crosses over on their grounds. So, with the Major as her right hand man, she had him use his gift ta control and train the newborns. See, a newborn is stronger their first year of life. They still got human blood flowin' through their body and it makes their tissues and muscles stronger. They are also faster than the average vamp too. With twenty or thirty controlled newborns at one time we were able ta gain more land. Once the year was up, Maria had Major go in and get rid of any that either didn't have a gift worth keepin' or a good fighter. Then she had him go out and recruit more and do the whole process over again.

Major knew I had a "gift" and that it was very useful. I was the only one that was actually close ta him; closer than Maria was. I decided I didn't want to die, so I found every way possible to become his friend. I knew he and Maria weren't mates but I also knew he would kill me if I ever said anythin'. Her forms of torture were starvin' ya, dismemberin' ya for long periods of time, doin' all kinds of sexual favors for her, and bitin'. But with the Major she liked withholdin' sex for a while. So, sometimes he would go to one of the female newborns and get his realise. Maria didn't like him fuckin' anybody else, so she would starve him for a month." He had a faraway look that made me think he was remembering something.

"So, the Major was the one that was really in charge. Did she have a power too?"

"Everyone was scared of him and respected him but he wasn't in charge. Yea, he took care of everythin' but Maria loved power so that's why she used the torture methods; it's so everyone would fear her and remember that she is the mistress and they followed her rules. Maria really didn't have a power. She was what you would call a succubus and she played on Major's emotions. She was able to convince him that they were mates and she loved him. So he did whatever she wanted him ta do and since people thought they were mates than she was in charge. She knew how ta fight; she was the one to teach the Major everythin' he knew. Five years after I was changed, Major brung in a new round of newborns; In this group was my mate Char. When her year was up, she was ta die since she wasn't gifted. The Major knew we were mates, so he let us run. I tried ta get him to go with us but he was committed to Maria and couldn't leave his 'mate'. So we left and five years later I went back for him. That time he came with me 'cause by then he knew she lied ta him the whole time. He stayed with us for maybe ten years before he left ta be a nomad. Last time I heard from him he was livin' with a coven and is supposably mated."

"I have met a woman named Maria before. She was Victoria's sire and I have quite a few bite marks from her." I shuddered from just thinking about her.

"What did this women look like? My 'gift' is tellin' me that somethin' is wrong, I just don't know what it is." The look on his face was suppose to look like he was thinking but he looked more constipated than anything.

"Well, she was a little shorter than my 5'4. She had jet black hair that came to the middle of her back, and she was slightly thicker and curvier than me. Oh, and when she was mad or frustrated you could hear the Spanish accent she had."

"Yea, that would be her. This isn't good. My "gift" isn't tellin' me anythin' so I don't know what ta do. I'm thinkin' you will have to come back to my house with me and Char. We will be able to protect ya. I do know that the Major will be pissed about what happened to ya and what the fuck is comin' our way. I know it's big and we will need all the help we can get. So, since I told you my story, how about ya show me ya scar's and tell me yours."

Yup, this is going to be a long night and he still hasn't said who the fuck the Major is.

**A/N: this story is coming along. Oh, how will the Major handle things when he finds out? Peter doesn't know that she knows the Cullens. He has always referred to Jasper as the Major as a sign of respect so he doesn't call him Jasper. This chapter I changed some things, like the way Peter talks. Thanks for reading. Remember to review.**


End file.
